goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Mundy Traps Cornchip Girl with the Cornchipgirlinator 6000 and Gets Grounded
Mundy Traps Cornchip Girl with the Cornchipgirlinator 6000 and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on May 29th 2019. Cast Mundy and TJ Detweiler-Eric Cornchip Girl-Kayla Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Vince LaSSao-Paul Spinelli-Julie Gretchen Grundler-Amy Mikey Blumberg-Joey Gus Griswald-Evil Genius/David/Zack Mundy's dad-Alan Mundy's mom-Kate Transcript (At the Third Street Playground, Mundy was annoyed about Cornchip Girl) Mundy: God! I hate Cornchip Girl so much! She's always annoying, and she's good friends with TJ and the Gang, including Gus Griswald. She likes Gus so much, and she's as annoying as Gus. What shall I do? (Then Mundy thought of something) Mundy: I know! I will build a cage to trap Cornchip Girl! It's inspired by the Gelminator 6000! It's called the Cornchipgirlinator 6000! Hahahahahahaha! I'll get some parts for the trap including the parts for the cage, an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it, a wooden target, and a rope mechanism that would bring down a cage on the victim. I will sneak into the garage to get some parts for the Cornchipgirlinator 6000! (Mundy went off to the garage, and then he went inside it) Mundy: Time to get some parts! (So Mundy grabbed some parts for the trap and he left the garage. Then he stopped at the Jungle Gym) Mundy: Time to build the Cornchipgirlinator 6000! (Mundy started to build the Cornchipgirlinator 6000 around the slide/jungle gym structure) One hour later... (Mundy had finished building the Cornchipgirlinator 6000) Mundy: There! The Cornchipgirlinator 6000 is all done! Now to distract Cornchip Girl! (Then he saw Cornchip Girl doing some skipping) Cornchip Girl: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... (Then Cornchip Girl heard Mundy's voice) Mundy: Hey, Cornchip Girl! (Cornchip Girl stared to Mundy, who was standing on a cheese box) Cornchip Girl: Huh? Mundy: I, Conrad Mundy, say you're a stupid nose-picking coward! Come and get me, you smart pipsqueak! (Cornchip Girl started to step towards Mundy. Mundy jumped off the cheese cake, and ran towards the workbench and he stood on it. He started taunting Cornchip Girl, who was stepping towards him) Mundy: Cornchip Girl is a chicken! Cornchip Girl is a chicken! Cornchip Girl is a chicken! Cornchip Girl is a chicken! Cornchip Girl is a chicken! Cornchip Girl is a chicken! Cornchip Girl is a chicken! Cornchip Girl is a chicken! (Then Cornchip Girl stepped on an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it. The cue ball shot up and hit a wooden target, thus setting off a rope mechanism that brought down a large colorful cage down on Cornchip Girl, trapping her) Mundy: Yay! I trapped Cornchip Girl with the Cornchipgirlinator 6000! Haha, take that, Cornchip Girl! That's what you get for hanging out with TJ and the Gang to tell on me and being so annoying! (Mundy released a cloth sign on the bar that says, 'Don't feed the Cornchip Girl, Remember Mundy', and he got off the workbench. Cornchip Girl began to cry) Cornchip Girl: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mundy: Haha! You're Mundyized Cornchip Girl: Mundy, you'll be punished for this! Wait till I tell TJ and the Gang about this, especially Gus. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Mundy: Oh shut up, Cornchip Girl. And stop crying like a baby. Hahahahahahahahahaha! (Randall Weems stepped in) Randall: Hey, what the...? Oh no, Cornchip Girl is trapped in a cage! (Then Randall looked at the sign) Randall: What?! Don't feed the Cornchip Girl, Remember Mundy? That's impossible! I think that Mundy is responsible of trapping poor Cornchip Girl, I'm telling! (Randall rushed off to tell Miss Finster) Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Cornchip Girl: You're going to pay for trapping me in that cage! Get me out of here right now! Mundy: Sorry! You're staying in this cage for good, you telltale pipsqueak! Stop whining! (Just then, Miss Finster came, and she was furious) Mundy: Oh no, I'm Finsterized! Miss Finster: Mundy, are you responsible of trapping Theresa in a cage?! (Miss Finster pointed at the sign) Miss Finster: And what did that sign say? Mundy: Um, yes. The sign said 'Don't feed the Cornchip Girl, Remember Mundy'. And yes, I did trap Cornchip Girl in a cage. My trap is called the Cornchipgirlinator 6000, which is similar to the Gelminator 6000. (Miss Finster was livid) Miss Finster: Oh my god! How dare you trap Theresa in a cage?! That's it, I am sending you to Principal Prickly's office right now! (Then Miss Finster dragged Mundy to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming) Mundy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly) Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this! Mundy just trapped Theresa LaMaise in a cage! That is unacceptable! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Mundy a good talking to! (Then Miss Finster left) (Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Mundy) Principal Prickly: Mundy, I'm very disappointed in you for trapping Theresa LaMaise in a cage. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever trap another student in a cage! You see trapping another student in a cage undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Mundy: But Principal Prickly, that Cornchip Girl is nothing but a telltale, and she's a pipsqueak like Gus Griswald! I have to trap her with my new trap, it's called the Cornchipgirlinator 6000, which is similar to the Gelminator 6000! That's what Cornchip Girl gets for hanging out with TJ and the Gang to tell on me and being so annoying! Principal Prickly: I know what you're doing! Now I can't keep up with you kids and you did a stunt. But Miss Finster assures me it's terrible. You know it's not nice to trap Theresa in a cage! That's it, you're suspended until your trap is disassembled! Go home right now while I call your parents! (Back in the Third Street Playground, TJ and the Gang walked along and they noticed that Cornchip Girl who was still in a cage) TJ: Oh no! Poor Cornchip Girl! She's been trapped in a cage! (TJ and the Gang walked over to Cornchip Girl) Vince: Say, Cornchip Girl? What's the matter? And why are you crying? Cornchip Girl: Mundy trapped me in a cage with a trap called the Cornchipgirlinator 6000. I can't get out. Spinell: Oh my god! This is terrible! (Then Gretchen looked at the cloth sign on the bar that says, 'Don't feed the Cornchip Girl, Remember Mundy') Gretchen: Hey! What does that sign say? Don't feed the Cornchip Girl, Remember Mundy? Oh no! This is terrible! Mikey: What a horrid boy! Gus: He did the worst thing to poor Cornchip Girl! I'm gonna get... get... GET HIM FOR THIS! I'LL PULVERISE HIM FOR THIS! Spinelli: Oh no! Gus is getting mad like me! He wants to pulverise Mundy just because Mundy trapped Cornchip Girl in a cage. TJ: Okay, Mikey. Lift the cage up to free Cornchip Girl. Mikey: Right! (So Mikey walked over to the cage, and lifted up the cage to free Cornchip Girl. Then Cornchip Girl stepped out from beneath the cage. Mikey put down the cage) Cornchip Girl: Thank you, Mikey. Mikey: You're welcome! (Gus walked over to Cornchip Girl) Gus: Cornchip Girl, you're safe! Cornchip Girl: I know! You saved me from that terrible Mundy! TJ: I know guys! Let's go to Kelso's! It will cheer Cornchip Girl! Cornchip Girl: Oh boy! Kelso's! This is going to be a great day! (Back in Mundy's house, Mundy's parents scolded Mundy) Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you trap Theresa LaMaise in a cage?! You know trapping another student is unacceptable! Mundy: But dad, my trap is inspired by the Mundyinator 6000 that Vince uses to trap me in a cage. My trap is called the Cornchipgirlinator 6000 so I can trap Cornchip Girl! Successfully, I Mundyized her. Mundy's mum: You know it's unacceptable to trap Theresa in a cage, young man! Theresa is very upset because you trapped her in a cage. Mundy's dad: That's it, you are grounded for until the Cornchipgirlinator 6000 is disassembled! Mundy's mum: Go to your room right now! (Mundy went to his room, crying) Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (The End) Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff